


Trexel's Place

by The_Red_Reality



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: David needs some affection, David's Place, Gen, I really hate Trexel but this popped up in my brain and it refused to let me go, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Reluctant Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers for Season 3, no beta we get recycled like Stellar Firma employees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Reality/pseuds/The_Red_Reality
Summary: David 7 is a clone that, despite not even being a year old, has had a long, long life. He's been abused, battered, terrified, alone, and had to put everything on the line in order to survive.Now that David has escaped to the furthest reaches of the Stellar Firma station, he feels like he finally can have a goods night sleep.But Trexel is more lost than he has ever been in his entire life.
Relationships: David 7 & Trexel Geistman, David 7/Trexel Geistman if you squint, one sided? - Relationship, who knows! - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Trexel's Place

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, two affection starved idiots need each other, even if they hate each other's guts.

David no longer cries himself to sleep. He no longer fears for his life (as much), and he doesn’t worry about Hartro, or the Board, or I.M.O.G.E.N turning him in like she could. 

Life now is just... Better. For starters, he has a cafe now. His job is his own, and if he messes up he won’t get recycled, or yelled at, except for Angry Jim, but I.M.O.G.E.N made sure that wouldn’t happen again. 

Another reason why life is so good, is that Trexel isn’t around all the time. Well, he’s around every now and then, raving about some new place, but usually he’s not here. Just like David likes it. 

All Trexel does is talk, and talk, and talk, and the more he talks the more David wants to smash a head into the wall. It changes day to day which head it is. The worst part is that David can’t let him go. He wants nothing more than to tell Trexel to shove off, to leave him alone so he can run his cafe in peace, but he... He can’t. Because when Trexel is gone for too long, he started to miss the sodding idiot, and when he doesn’t talk for long periods of time, David can actually pretend that Trexel is an alright person. Trexel ruins it, of course, by coming right back to David, making a mess. It still puzzles David why Trexel doesn’t just leave, it’s not like Trexel sees David in anyway besides another person who’s life he can ruin.

These are the thoughts that plague David, who is currently lying in his bed that he made from an old clone pod, trying to sleep. Something woke him up a few minutes ago, probably a distant gun wall going off again, but now he is wide awake. Before his grand escape this dark time during the night would usually fill him with dread, because anytime alone with his thoughts were bad (and he was alone with his thoughts a lot), but now... he’s just calm. He absently wonders what Bathin might be doing right now. Probably making a new charity for people who don’t want to carry their children everywhere, or something like that. He’s such a considerate man. 

Before David can delve further into these thoughts, the door slides open. David freezes, unable to move from fear. Is it the Standards, coming to make him go back in the executive track? Or Hartro, finally here to finish off the job?

“David? Are you awake?”  
David still doesn’t move, but he calms slightly. It’s only Trexel, and while that’s still bad, it means he isn’t going to die tonight. Probably.

While lying there, pretending to sleep, David listens to what Trexel is doing. His first instinct is that he’s going to leave, or investigate the room, or the worse option, wake David up. But he does none of things .

Trexel slowly tiptoes his way up to David’s bed, then pauses for a long, heavy moment. David pretends to sleep, but he almost breaks the facade when he feels the blanket shift, and a weight behind him. It takes him a few moments to realise that Trexel is crawling into bed with David. He lets it happen, trying to be limp and sleep like, until Trexel finds a comfortable position, which is with his forehead resting on the small of David’s back in between his shoulder blades. He aligns his legs so they aren’t quite touching David’s own, and he loosely puts an arm on David’s hip. The casualty of this movement shows that this is not the first time he has done this. 

David stays there, alert, but his heart softens a little when he hears Trexel let out a muffled sniff. This sniffling goes on for a few more minutes, until Trexel’s breathing slows into snores, and David knows he’s asleep. David just lies there, his brain a whir of questions of why, when, how...

But none of them are answered, because Trexel is asleep. So David takes a leaf out of Trexel’s book, moved his hand so it’s on David’s waist instead, and starts to drift off. He very determinedly does not think about how this is the only intimate thing to ever happen to him, and it’s from the man he hates most in the world.

When David wakes up the next day, he wants to ask Trexel about it. He wants to know why, and when, and how.

But Trexel is already gone.


End file.
